


now i know what they mean/you're a love machine

by slimelupine



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is a Dork, Face-Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimelupine/pseuds/slimelupine
Summary: Carlos is, scientifically speaking, really distracted when he's looking at Cecil from behind.





	now i know what they mean/you're a love machine

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had initially posted this on my normal AO3, but I felt more comfortable putting it here. ;w;
> 
> Not enough face-sitting content on here for Cecilos, tbh.

“I just can’t figure out why it keeps clogging up,” mumbled Cecil, bending down and peering under the sink. Carlos had meant to join him, to investigate what bizarre, scientifically exciting phenomena could be afflicting their sink.

Seeing Cecil bend over, though, made him immediately notice a _much more_ scientifically exciting phenomena, one he was very content in staring raptly at.

It was just such a wonderful sight. The way his husband’s ass looks in those lovely, tight yoga pants was breathtaking. They snugly fit around his backside _perfectly_ , in an enticing outward curve that invited Carlos’ attention. Nothing was left up to the imagination, either; if anything, it was all accentuated, highlighting every minute part of Cecil from behind. The way Cecil wriggled to get a better look at whatever was under the sink made Carlos’ heart start pounding. The sight of his husband’s butt moving under the straining, thin fabric was amazing.

“Hey,” Cecil called from under the sink, starting to pull himself out from under the sink and not seeing Carlos staring, “can I get a hand, Mister the Scientist? There’s no way I can get up from this position. I have absolutely no idea what’s wrong with the sink. I think we need to summon the plumber again, for like, the third time this month, which is I think is totally--”

Cecil stopped talking when he noticed Carlos staring, eyes wide, from behind. He could see a lovely blush on Carlos’ face, one he realized had been there since the moment he bent over. His expression was focused, yet vacant at the same time, as though he wasn’t taking anything else in except the sight in front of him. A few strands of perfect black hair teased the sides of his face.

He looked absolutely _adorable_.

Cecil let out a breathy laugh, and smiled at Carlos, who would have returned the favor if he wasn’t so entranced with what was in front of him.

“Wow,” cooed Cecil, sensually swaying his hips, “a little flustered, are we?”

Carlos didn’t answer, but continued to stare. 

“Carlooooooooos. My handsome Carlooooooos. Do you hear what I am saying to you? Or are you just too into a certain reporter’s physical being that it has completely incapacitated you? Carlooooos? Are you with me?”

Again, Carlos didn’t answer, and kept dazedly staring.

Cecil stopped swaying his hips.

“Uh, but, really,” said Cecil, sharply, not angrily, anxiously, “Carlos, really, is everything alright?”

“So very alright,” said Carlos, finally, his voice in a hushed tone, “oh, Cecil, Cecil. Things are very, very alright right now. Right now, things are as alright as they can possibly be in a situation that follows a similar pattern to this one’s.”

“Oh, good! You had me worried for a second.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry, Cecil. I just got. Very distracted. Very distracted by something.”

“Hmmm,” chimed Cecil, beginning to sway his hips again, “yes, I’d say you were a little distracted. But by what, Carlos? What could ever entrance you like that? What would ever steal your attention away for such a long, drawn-out amount of time?”

“Babe,” smiled Carlos, looking at Cecil in his playful, talkative eyes, “you’re just teasing me now.”

“Yeah, a little bit. I don’t see the harm in dangling the turkey leg.”

“Leg? I want the whole turkey, Ceece.”

“Hmmm,” Cecil threw his head back and looked up at Carlos, “that’s a lot of meat, my adorable, handsome panda bear.”

"Pandas don't eat meat, Ceece."

"It's a euphemism, Carlos."

“S-sure is,” said Carlos, feeling the heat rising to his face again, “but I am willing to m-make an attempt to t-take it all in, Cecil. For _science_ , of course. Always for _science_ . And _experimentation_ . _Scientific experimentation_ is very, very important for _gathering data_.”

“Mmmm. Help me up.”

Carlos quickly took Cecil’s hand, helping him get to his feet. Cecil steadied himself on Carlos’ arm, and carefully nudged Carlos to the center of the kitchen floor, over the tasteful dinosaur skeleton carpet placed there. Carlos looked at Cecil, confused. To this, Cecil smiled, slyly, with a sensual look in his eyes.

Carlos looked at Cecil, smiled, and raised his eyebrows.

“What?”

In response, Cecil leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Carlos’, with a pressure that was not forceful, that did not hurt, but still invited an excited exploration of the world Cecil’s mouth was providing. And explore it he did, feeling Cecil lick and kiss his lips and tongue in a tenderness and firmness that made his knees quake. Cecil made a low and drawn-out groan in the back of his throat, which made Carlos moan softly and delicately. Carlos felt Cecil’s hands run down his sides, resting at his hips, and Carlos reached out and held Cecil by his ass, making Cecil once again make noises in such a low pitch it felt as though every cell in Carlos’ body was vibrating. Carlos made a small, happy noise and pressed his lips into Cecil’s.

“Carlos,” mumbled Cecil, breaking apart from Carlos for a moment, “is this alright?”

“Uh-huh,” said Carlos, looking at Cecil with a dreamy expression, “it is. Are you alright?”

“ _Very_ alright.”

He chuckled then, and the way Cecil’s voice rumbled made Carlos start to tremble. His voice, so low, so handsome, so honey-like, so wonderful in every aspect a voice could have. He squeezed Cecil’s ass in the thing yoga pants, firmly. Cecil wiggled his ass in response, to which Carlos exhaled, deeply, moaning when he felt Cecil’s moving in response to the noises he was making. This wonderful sensation continued for a few moments, and Carlos felt what might have been his entire being enraptured in the fluid combination of their bodies’ movements. Just when Carlos was about to grip his husband’s ass more firmly, Cecil moved away, out of reach, making Carlos whimper.

“Shhh,” said Cecil, reaching out and stroking Carlos’ cheek, “you’re okay. Lie down, alright? I promise it’ll be okay.”

Carlos raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and lied down on the carpet, face-down.

“Nuh-uh,” said Cecil, shaking his head, teasingly, “face-up.”

“A-are you…” Carlos felt where all of his blood was pooling, and his brain seemed incapable of forming words through the stampede of arousal he was feeling. Cecil knelt down next to Carlos, looking down at him as he flipped over.

“Am I what, Carlos?”

“A-are you...y-you...a-are you g-going to...C-Cecil, are you going to...to sit…”

“I think I’ll let you decide that for yourself, Carlos.”

Cecil turned around, looking down at Carlos, grinning at the profound flush on Carlos’ face. He chuckled, and Carlos made such a pretty moan at the view above him that Cecil felt blood pooling into his own face. Swiftly, he pulled at the hem of his yoga pants, tugging them down enough so that his ass was exposed. Carlos started making incoherent and embarrassing noises, but he couldn’t stop it. Cecil was just too beautiful. The way his ass was shaped, the way it just stood out from his body like that made Carlos breathless and his knees weak. He doubted he could stand up in that instant if he needed to. Not that he wanted to stand up. He wanted to just stare up at the view Cecil was providing him, and stare at it for hours.

Looking, however, was nowhere near as good as touching.

The sensation of Cecil on top of his face was nigh incapacitating. Carlos writhed in pleasure, his whole body shaking as he felt the weight of his husband on top of him, and the soft, welcoming give of Cecil’s ass on his face. All the times he’d reached out and squeezed Cecil’s ass could not compare to the sensation of it right there, on his face, for him to enjoy. He could feel his husband there, too, all around him, glutes so very lusciously pressing into his face. He moaned again, louder this time, enough so that Cecil could really, easily feel it vibrate through the lower half of his body.

Cecil glanced down, noticing Carlos’ shaking body and noticeable bulge in his jeans, and felt his own body responding to Carlos’. He reached down, ruffling the back of Carlos’ head.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Carlos only moaned, burying his face into Cecil, and finally letting this tongue slide out of mouth and gently around Cecil’s entrance. Carlos felt Cecil exhaling, adjusting to the glut of the sensation moving like an electric current through his body. Carlos swiped his tongue around Cecil’s entrance in full, wet strokes. The sensation of it for Carlos was phenomenal, but as far as he could tell, it was making Cecil feel just as good. The sensation of Cecil’s pleasured body hit Carlos in waves. Carlos felt a thrust of so much love for the man on top of him that he took one long, heady stroke that ended with him pressing his tongue on Cecil’s entrance, hot and wet. Carlos spent a long moment just tasting Cecil, a familiar sensation that made his heart pound with affection, tasting like home and love and sensuality, all at once, contained in a circle of warm flesh and muscle. 

Pulling his tongue away, he took a moment to just enjoy the sensation without the added focus of pleasuring Cecil. It was warm, soft, dark, and quiet. His face molded into Cecil’s ass in a way that was indescribably pleasurable, and Carlos nudged his face further into Cecil’s ass and breathed through his mouth, exhaling heavily and letting the feeling of his wonderful, handsome husband on top of him envelop his senses. The feeling of Cecil’s ass on his face was just so much. Feeling it, soft and prominent, was making Carlos feel so enthralled by his own senses to the point where it was intoxicating. Right now, his entire world was what lay right ahead of him, and what lay right ahead of him was the most amazing ass he had ever seen in his life. Aware of his pounding heart and tight groin, Carlos relaxed his eyelids and took in slow, drawn-out breaths. With each breath, it sank in more and more that a very common subject of attraction to him was right there, on top of him, hugging his face, and Carlos moaned. He didn’t want his sensation to stop. It was more than just arousing. It also made him feel so much love for Cecil, the man who was just giving this moment to him, out of love, out of kindness, out of everything that made Cecil who he was.

Carlos reached a hand up to the discomfiture he felt roughly straining in his pants, but felt a warm and shaking hand on top of his. 

Cecil slid off of Carlos’ face, and backed up, enough so that he was holding himself above Carlos’ groin. Carlos whimpered as soon as he felt Cecil lift himself off of him, but his whimpers turned into a pleasured whine when he saw where Cecil was moving. 

Cecil quickly undid Carlos' jeans and pulled the hem of his jeans and briefs down, revealing Carlos’ straining cock, proudly throwing itself outwards now in a heavy swell, hungry for release.

“Oh, goodness,” mumbled Cecil, lowering his body, “so _scientific_.”

Carlos nodded, and was about to say something in response, but found his words loss when he felt Cecil sliding his ass up and down the shaft of his length. Carlos whimpered then, and his whimpers eventually turned into a cry, as no quieter noise could contain the sensations Carlos was feeling. The sight of Cecil’s ass moving up and down his shaft, the feeling of its voluptuous curve’s friction with it, the low sounds Cecil made as he felt Carlos’ stiffened cock under his ass, was all too much. Carlos had to bite his lip and ball his fists to have a fraction of a hope of hanging on. 

“Do you like this, handsome?”

“Y-yes, y-yes, I like t-this so much,” Carlos yelped, gripping the fabric of the carpet ever tighter as he looked at Cecil, “y-you’re, god, y-you’re just s-so hot, Cecil, s-so hot…”

“ _Ohhhh_ ,” sang Cecil, drawing the word out as he continued up along Carlos’ shaft, and gesturing towards it, “that is true, but you’re selling yourself s-short a little bit. Look at this right here. Oh, honey, I just love this so m-much.”

Carlos wanted to hang on, as long as he could, but Cecil’s low, sultry voice was making it difficult. The way it rang in his ears in tune with the way his ass was gliding over his cock was making it far too difficult to hang on. He wanted to hang on, for as long as he could, but he was losing more and more control.

“I’m c-close, C-Cecil…”

“W-whenever you’re ready...oh, Carlos…”

“C-Cecil?”

“You’re s-so beautiful…”

The look Cecil gave him, so enamored, so clearly in love with how his husband looked in that moment, is what did it. That look was so tender, and so amazed, as though this was the first time that Cecil had ever seen him naked, head turned to one side, almost in disbelief. Carlos felt himself come, suddenly and strongly. Shockwaves of pleasure running through his entire body. The feeling moved like sinusoidal waves, pulsating through his body and lingering there, a feeling of pure bliss and joy that swirled around Carlos’ entire being and soaked it in a feeling of comfort and love.

Carlos, breathing heavily, gave himself a few minutes to let the feeling dissipate, perfectly content in the message the dampness between his legs was broadcasting. Cecil rested a cheek on Carlos’ knee, gazing at him with those beautiful, loving umber eyes.

“I love you,” panted Carlos, heaving himself up and resting a hand on Cecil’s head, “I love you so much. You’re so wonderful, Cecil. T-thank you. Thank you. I...Cecil, I appreciated this so much.”

“I thought you might,” mumbled Cecil, blinking slowly at Carlos. Carlos beamed at him, and leaned over to kiss Cecil, just once, just gently.

Looking down between Cecil’s legs, Carlos raised his eyebrows, and then met Cecil’s gaze. He pressed his forehead against Cecil’s, and rubbed it against his. He reached out, and took Cecil’s hardened cock into his warm hand, squeezing it tenderly.

“Here, babe,” he mumbled, his breath hot against Cecil’s skin, “let me return the favor.”


End file.
